Clare's Q&A The next generation!
by Kumiko Seph
Summary: -Discontinued- Yes... New and Improved Q&A for you all. Have fun with the character killing and torturing or whatever you prefer to do with them, it's your choice... Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ.
1. The Intro of youth!

**A/N: Ok, I am SO fed up with all the lame brain coursework and exams I have to study for, WHO CARES IF I GET AN 'F'! I'll fail in life and probably become a homeless slut...so what? Ahahahahaha! Ok, Another Q&A because I know you all want one! And all the usual characters are here...I'll make a list of who is here ok?**

Clare: Please welcome (again), Goku, Vegeta, Gohan(Adult), Piccolo, Krillin, Frieza, Cell, Nappa, Bardock, Fat Buu, Kid Buu, Chichi, Bulma, Trunk and Goten(Chibi's)!!!!!!

All: (They fall through the ceiling...again)

Chichi: (See's Clare) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Clare: Hello guys!

Gohan: What are we doing here---

Vegeta: OH SHUT UP BEAT, YOU KNOW WHY WE'RE HERE SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ASKING! (Turns to Clare) LETS JUST GET THIS DAMN BLOODY WELL OVER WITH!

Trunks: (Gasp) DAD! You said 'Bloody!'

Vegeta: (Turns to Trunks) AND I CAN SAY A LOT MORE THAN THAT, BOY!

Trunks: O.O (Backs away)

Clare: (Is sitting on a deckchair, drinking Soda, relaxing and surfing the internet - reading your fanfictions) Uh, yeah, guys, you know why your here so just sit down and wait patiently for the readers to review...

Readers: HEY, THIS IS BORING!

Clare: (Jumps) OK OK! (Turns to others) You may kill each other whilst you wait!

Vegeta: YES! (Starts attacking Goku)

Clare: (Rolls eyes)

Goku: O.O (Dodging attacks)

Vegeta: FIGHT ME LIKE A MA--(Gets punched by Goku and crashes into Clare)

Clare: (Growls) Get...Off...Me...Now.

Vegeta: O.O (Gulps and gets off me)

Nappa: Hey Vegeta! I oughta teach you a lesson for killing me!

Vegeta: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHA--(3 and a half hours later...)-AHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAH!!!

Everyone: ...

Vegeta: YOU GOTTA BE JOKING! I'M 67546654654675789065427549267547627549 TIMES AS POWERFUL AS YOU!

Nappa: ...Y'know, on second thought maybe i'll just go sit in the corner...

Everyone else: (Staring at him strangely) Yeah...you do that...

Nappa: (Sulks in the corner)

Clare: (Turns to the screen with a big grin) Ok, fellow Authors and Authoresses (Puts arms out at sides as if i would be welcoming someone) You know what to do!

**A/N: GO READERS! REVIEW AND KILL ALL THE BASTARDS AND BITCHES! (Cough-Chichi-Cough) And I'm rating this 'T' for language! WOOT! Uh...may go higher depending on what all the reviewers decide to do in their reviews though...hehehe...**


	2. As time rolls on

Clare: Hello, love you all my favourite reviewers! (Suddenly turns evil) And for all of those who didn't review...GO SUCK ON A LEMON!

Vegeta: But it's only been up for 2 hours...

Clare: Thats a crappy excuse!!!!!

Gohan: Give the reviewers a break, Clare!

Clare: WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!?

Goku: (Is sucking on a lemon) Wow, Clare's turned evil...

Clare: (Hisses)

Another Clare: (Walks in and stares at other Clare)

Everyone else: (Looking at the two Clare's in confusion)

Clare:...

Another Clare:...(Aims a Ki blast at the other Clare the blows her into a pile of ash) Dumb weirdo...

Everyone else: Riiight...

Real Clare: Sorry, my friend was fiddling with the copy machine...

Bulma: But...Copy machines copy things on paper...

Clare: ...Not this one I assure you, Me and my friends have wacky imaginations and sometimes we take things that have already been invented and tweak them a bit to suit our needs.

Everyone else: ...Oh...

Clare: And I was using it to clone a cheese pizza because I was hungry...

Everyone else: (Suddenly look much more understanding) Oooh...

Clare: ANYWAYZ! On with the reviews!

**Neo Flame**

**(Comes through portal.) Alright! Its awesome to see another Q&A of yours Clare. Time for you-know-what.**

Chichi: Well, well, well. If it isn't the harpy. (Pepper sprays her in the eyes.) How do you like that. (Pulls a rope out of nowhere and Chichi falls into a bottomless pit.)

Kid Buu: Hey shorty! (Stamps on him.) Hmm, where did he go? Oh well.

Vegeta: Hey Veggie-head. Hows it hanging? (Gives a bag full of gummi worms, but he thinks its real worms. XD) 

Krillin: (Shaves his hair off.) Now your bald again. (Laughs.)

Nappa: You are hated by me! (Kicks him in the nuts and throws him several metres away.)

Fat Buu: You fatass! (Burns him with a flamethrower.)

Clare: (Gives a rocket launcher.) If any of these fools tries something funny, then I guess you know what to do. Also, (gives a device.) With this you can understand what Kid Buu says.

Cell: (Kicks him "below the belt".) I was bored.

Frieza: Stupid transvestite! (Shoots his head off with a gun.)

Gohan: You and your stupid Saiyaman poses. (Punches him in the face.)

Bardock: The awesome saiyan. (Gives a soda.)

Goku: (Shows him a needle, and tapes him running away.) This tape here is gold.

Nappa: (Throws lava in his face.) Boredom.

See ya later. (Leaves through portal.)

Clare: Thankies and yeah, have as much fun as you want!

Chichi: (Screams as her eyes sting like hell) MAKE IT STOP! (Suddenly falls into a bottomless pit) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Clare: (Blinks and looks down the bottomless pit)

Everyone else: (look down it)

Silence...

Clare: (Shrugs and walks away) Won't be seeing her in a good long while...

Kid Buu: ARGH! (SPLAT!)

Clare: (See's him on the bottom of Neo's show) Uhhh...Neo...uh...hehehe, nevermind...

Vegeta: (Growls) Don't call me that! You shall adress me by my proper title, you little-- ARGH! WORMS! (Runs)

Clare: YAY! (Takes Gummi worms and starts eating them)

Vegeta: AAAAAAAAAAAH! THATS SICK!

Clare: (Sighs and shakes head) Vegeta, you Naive little thing...

Vegeta: (Growls)

Clare: (Shrugs and turns to Krillin) Worried about hair-loss?--

Krillin: Huh? (Head is shaved) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IT TOOK ME A WHOLE 100 BOTTLES OF HAIR-GROWTH-3000 TO GROW THAT!

Clare: --You bald Bastard...

Nappa: What did I do!? (Kicked in the nuts) ARGH! (Kicked across the room) MEAN PERSON!

Fat Buu: Buu not Fat! Buu big-boned! (Gets burnt alive and melts)

Clare: YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BONES!

Chichi: (Is still falling down the bottomless pit)

Clare: (Evil grin) THANKIES! MY FAVOURITE! Save the Homing launcher or SPB500! YAY!

Cell : ARGH! EVIL!

Frieza: IM NOT A TRANSVESTITE! (Head gets blown off)

Clare: This is reminding me so much of the game 'Time-splitters3...

Gohan: HEY, They're not that bad...(Gets punched) OW!

Bardock: (Idle smile) Why thank you (Drinks soda)

Goku: (Screams like a sissy girl and runs)

Everyone but Chichi: (Laughing like hell)

Chichi: (Still falling, from the hole) THE 5 MONTHS OF THERAPY STILL DIDN'T WORK!

Nappa: MY FACE IS MELTING!

Clare:...BYEBYE REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE! (Grins) NEXT!

Chichi: (Hits the bottom of the bottomless pit) Ow...

Bulma: Hey, thats defying the laws of physhics!

**Elvenstrike**

**lol: Here we go again!**

Goten: Make's him steal ChiChi's frying pan, look down the handle whch has become hollow and is filled with coke (as in crack cocaine) he will then show it to Nappa or an adult of some sort, not chichi though, they then call police and she is emplaced in a prison cell which is unbreakable, except by author's reviews, should they choose it.

Clare: WOOHOO!

Goten: Ooh! (Grabs frying pan of doom) Hey, theres some strange powder in the handle! (Sniffs it then has starry eyes) More...(Holds up cocaine) YUMMY!

Everyone else: OH MY FREAKIN GOD! (Call the police)

Police: POWER RANGERS TO THE RESCUE! (Start doing the power-rangers poses)

Gohan: Now why didn't I think of that! Damn Ginyu force where teaching me rotton poses!

Police: GET THE HARPY! (Put cuffs on her and throw her in a jail cell but it is still inside the Q&A room)

Clare: SHE SHALL BE CURSED FOR ALWAYS AND ETERNITY!

Trunks: Well someone's been watching 'Holes' too many times...

Clare: Shut up underwear!

Trunks: IM NOT UNDERWEAR!

Clare: NEXT!

**The Ultimate Saiyan**

**Clare: YES! HA-HA! I LOVE YOU FOR THIS!**

Goku: I'm BACK!SO WATCH YOUR BACK MISTER!

Vegeta: Hey punk! (punches in the face)

Gohan: Gohan is Japanese for Rice...I MUST EAT YOU!(Chases with a pair of chopsticks)

Piccolo: I remember this...(Throws Tequila down a pit of snakes and waits until he drinks it) Nice gasoline, isn't it?

Krillin & Frieza: Short!

Cell:...FATTY!

Nappa:...BALD fatty!

Buus: (Turn Blue)

ChiChi: KILL THE HARPIE!(Ties to a steak above a fire)

Bulma: Is Vegeta still cheating on you...(Eyes Vegeta)

Trunks & Goten: HOW ARE MY FAVE NEPHEWS!?

Clare: YEY I'M LOVED!

Goku: (Whimpers and backs away)

Vegeta: Don't call me--(Punched in the face) WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! (Held back by Clare)

Clare: Bad Veggie-head!

Vegeta: (Growls)

Gohan: Wait, I'm Rice!? (Runs from **The Ultimate Saiyan**) No! I'M ALLERGIC TO CHOP-STICKS!

Piccolo: TEQUILA! (Jumps in the Snake pit and gets bitten by Various, and poisionous snakes) ARGH! (Grabs bottle and drinks in then spits it out) GASOLINE!?!?!? ARGH!

Krillin: Hey, thats not nice! But since I'm not the type to hold grudges, I'll let you off with a warning this time...

Frieza: WHY YOU LITTLE SNOT-NOSED SON OF A BITCH!

Clare: Shut the fuck up you transvestite!

Frieza: I'M NOT A TRANSVESTITE!

Clare: Cough-Liar!-Cough!!

Frieza: (Growls)

Cell: WHAT!? How dare you! I'm not fat!

Nappa: WHY YOU LITTLE! (Held back by Bardock)

Bardock: Stop it! Your so much weaker than the reviewer!

Nappa: (Growls) I hate you...

Kid Buu: HAA HHHAHAA HA HAHA! (Transalation: Hey, this kinda suits me!)

Fat Buu: Buu want back! BUU WANT BACK!

Chichi: ARGH! (Starts burning) ARGH! THE PAIN! IT BURNS ARGH!

Bulma: (Eyes Vegeta) I'm not sure, he HAS been acting strange though...

Vegeta: I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU WOMAN, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE MARRIED TO YOU ANYWAY! YOU PESTERED ME SO MUCH!

Trunks and Goten: (Creepy same time thing) WE'RE FINE! (Grin wildley)

Clare: Well thats it for today! I AM SO HAPPY THIS IS BACK UP! Yey, I'ma get more reviews thanks to all you wonderful peeps! UNTIL NEXT TIME, CYA!

**A/N: I'll update tomorrow if I get more reviews ok!**


	3. A long way through already

Clare: (Comes in holding a Pizza) Uh, someone order this?

Trunks and Goten: (Grin and nod) WE DID!

Clare: (Smiles and shakes head then gives them the pizza) Ok, but share it!

Trunks and Goten: (Chibi faces of doom) NO, THAT WON'T WORK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: O.O (Take pizza and go to the other side of the room)

Clare: (Smirks) Anyway! FIRST REVIEW!

**Elvenstrike**

**NO! YOU'LL UPDATE NOW! lol, XD, anywayz...**

Goten: Stashed some white powder in his pocket, and finds a way to replicate ( or multiply) it. Gives him a room of his own, filled with bed, window, tv, and knife. Yes knife... He will need a way to defend himself if ChiChi escapes...

Vegeta(ble): turns into an alcoholic. I then piss into a beerglass, and for the foam on top I get the foam from the mouth of a dog with rabies. ( I am immune to Rabies. For I am the Supreme Overlord.) I then give that to Veggie Head.

Fat Buu: Guess what! Nappa is made of sweets! He has a red liguid centre, white chocolate outside, and some gummy sweets inside! Here's a fork( for carving him up, not to use for eating, I doubt you would use it to eat)

Clare: O.O (Cover ears) Look, I'm doing the best I can! (Grins) Want some pizza?

Goten: (Sniffs white powder which turns out to be crack) YEY MORE! (Gets more and sniffs it then see's stars) WOW, MY OWN ROOM! (Grabs kinfe and points it at the harpy) DIE HARPY!

Vegeta: (Is now an alcoholic) GIVE ME A BEER YOU FREAK! AhA! (Grabs drink and downs it in one)

Everyone: (Watching with wide eyes)

Vegeta: AARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Starts throwing up) THAT'S SICK! ARGH! (Still throwing up)

Clare: (Turns to **Elvenstrike**) Good going "Supreme Overlord" (Turns to the others) Can someone please get him a bucket? He's messing up my floor!

Bulma: (Sighs) I'll do it...

Fat Buu: SWEETS! MUST KILL AND GET SWEETS! (Uses fork and cuts Nappa to peices)

Nappa: ARGH! NO OUCH! ARGH! STOP IT! ARGH! NO, THAT SHOULDN'T GO THERE!

Clare: (Sweatdrops) Ok...thanks for that...NEXT!

**Garuto**

**hello. you dont know me but i know you. you really love q&a fic do you? this is like your thrid on is it? anyway, that's good. i have a fic like this. also (gives a device) press the button any time and it will kill any character you piont it at. anyway,(kills all characters by reveliing there greatest fears.)bye!**

Clare: Yep! I love Q&A fics! I first got the Idea when i joined last year on the 28th of April A very nice person called 'Yuko the Saiyan' gave me the idea, lol. Yea, well, I deleted my second one because I wanted to do a new and imporived version...and this is that version...OH THANKIES! (Points device at Chichi and presses button and she dies) MWAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOO! (Dies after hearing their worst fears including Worms(Vegeta), Needles(Goku), No homework(Gohan) and Toilet seats(Nappa))...

Clare: (Blinks) Ok...BYE! NEXT!

**HANNIBAL LECTER7878781**

**omg omg omg omg! your back! go you!**

Frezia: yes you are a tranvestite!(punchs in stomach)

Chi-chi: die harpy! (sets on fire then thrown in pool of gasoline)

update soon! (gives clare a cookie)

Clare: YUP IM BACK! Yey!

Frieza: WHY YOU LITTLE--(Gets punched in the stomach) OW!

Chichi: How dare you--(Explodes after hitting the Gasoline)

Everyone: (Gets sun-glasses and watch as the blaze dies down)

Clare: I should have had this up before New-years eve because then At midnight it would have been a great celebration.

Bardock: Yeah, And to think, Fireworks would have never happened if Guy Fawkes hadn't decided to try and blow up the houses of Parliment on New years eve...

Clare: (Blink) Ooook...(Turns to reviewer) YEY A COOKIE, THANKIES!

Bulma: NEXT REVIEW!

**murdrax**

**bows down and kises claires feet for more chances to abus chichi grins evill in her direction take out a sword and slowly approaches her as i reach her grab her and start to slowly spade her the hard and extremely painful way, then after making sure she can never have another child starts to disect her explaining what is what to the chibis while at it.**

walks up to goku and vegeta places hands on their head fusing them into ssj5 vegito now you guys torture frieza,cell,nappa,kid buu, fat buu to your hearts content.

passes bardock some popcorn sit back an enjoy this will be quite a show.

passes chibis enough sugar to go into a major sugar ru8sh then lets them loose on chichi hehehe.

passes everybody except the loosers vegito and cibisw pou8nd an all you can eat kfc meal enjoy you guys.

please bring in raditz.

Clare: Be my guest and kill her (Grins)

Chichi: ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! (Suffers from extreme pain whilst everyone else laugh their asses off then she gets disected)

Goten: So THATS an Ovary...

Trunks: EWWW!

Goku and Vegeta: HEY! (Get fused into SSJ5 Vegito)

Vegito: MWAHAHAHAHA! (Starts torturing Frieza, Cell, Nappa, Kid Buu and Fat Buu)

Bardock: Thanks! (Eats popcorn)

Clare: (Video tapes it for the heck of it) Hey, I can make millions selling this! Thank you Vegito!

Vegito: (Smirks then de-fuses somehow)

Chibis: (Extremely hyper and starts to tear Chichi limb from Limb)

Chichi: ARGH! (Dies)

Clare: Yey!

Everyone but Clare: (Eats KFC)

Clare: Not hungry right now (Grins)

All other Saiyans: (Wide-eyes)

Clare: (Shrugs) Uh, Raditz? Hmmm...Well, maybe on the next chapter, He's sorta on vacation right now XD

**Raditz's Son**

**Clare- You took my advice! (Gives a giant choclate bar) Yeah!**

All adult saiyans- Remember me?

Bulma- Your idea of Vgeeta cheating on you is now proven correct! (Gives her a tape) You might want to wait for Trunks to leave the room before watching that...

Everyone exepct Clare- I challenge the strongest of you to fight me! The losers... die! Who will fight?

Clare: YEY CHOCOLATE! (Eats and goes super hyper and bounces off the walls) I LOVE SUGAR RUSHES!

All adult Saiyan: (Nod and cower away in fear)

Bulma: O.O (Watches tape) VEGETA, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW, IM GONNA BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUTTA YOU!

Vegeta: WHAT, I DON'T THINK SO WOMAN!

Bulma: (Holds up frying pan of doom) DIE!

Vegeta (Squeals then runs)

Everyone but Clare: BRING IT ON! (Fight but lose about 2.4 seconds later and all die)

Clare: ...WHERE MY STARS(Except Chichi) GONE!? (Revives everyone) There!

**KovarRacer**

**Yay! I'm back...after 70 years or something! lol**

Goku: (Shows needle) RUN LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE! (Stabs with needle)

Vegeta: (Gives Gravity Chamber)

Chi-Chi: (Blows up with Rocket Launcher and stomps on her ashes) That was fun! hehe...

Bardock: You are awesome! (Gives Bardock ability to turn Super Saiyan) I just felt like doing that!

Nappa: (Makes his PL go down to 5) Weakling!

Frieza: Bardock is stronger then you now...but just in case. (Makes Frieza as weak as Nappa) KILL HIM BARDOCK!

Evil Buu: (Launches Spirit Bomb at) DIE!

Thats all for now! Hope that's enough craziness for now!

Clare: 70 YEARS!? But I'm 14 now! It's only been about...(Counts) Uh...7 months?

Bardock: Yeah...

Clare: YEY IM GOOD AT MATHS!

Goku: ARGH! (Runs but gets stabbed) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ITS LIKE THE BUU SAGA ALL OVER AGAIN...BUT WORSE!

Clare: (Chuckles)

Vegeta: Well at least SOME PEOPLE give me the respect I deserve! (Trains in it)

Chichi: NOOOO! (Dies)

Clare: I'LL HELP NEXT TIME!

Bardock: ALRIGHT! THANKS!

Nappa: Nooo! I'm like the farmer that Raditz killed!

Clare: Except without the shotgun...

Nappa: WAH!

Frieza: WHAT!? (PL goes down to 0.5) NOOOOOOOO!

Bardock: (Raises eyebrow then flicks him away with his finger) Done.

Kid Buu: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Clare: LOL! NEXT!

**barryc10**

**(I walk in with a Rainbow-colored star) Hi!**

Clare: Glad to see you made another one of these!

Everyone: This is called a Rainbow Star. We'll have a tournament, and whoever wins shall recieve it. This grants the user temporary invincinility, but it's a single use, so use wisely. The rules are as follows: you can kill, except in the finals. fall out of bounds, and we start a ten count. If you aren't i the ring by Ten, you lose. If your knocked out for more than ten counts, you lose. If your killed in any round except the final, you lose. Understand? Clare will be the Judge, and shall hold the prize.

Bye!

Clare: HI! Yeah, I was bored and i felt like making one (Grins)

Everyone: (Blink then start beating the shit outta each other) DIE DIE DIE!

Clare: (Blinks as there are only 2 left at the end) ...Oooook, Vegeta and Goku...DAMNIT! THIS IS GOING TO BE HELL!

Vegeta: KAKKAROT, YOUR GOING DOWN!

Goku: In your dreams!

Both: (Fight but the whole place ends up in ashes and both are dead on the floor)

Clare: But...who wins? Ah well...(Looks at star then hugs it) MINE!

Everyone: (Gets revived then gorlw) NEXT!

**Neo Flame**

**(Comes through portal.) Time for more pwnage!**

Chichi: Ugly harpy! (Throws her into a pit.) I wouldn't be there now. (Thunder strikes into the pit killing Chichi.) And thats why. XD

Vegeta: Your correct title? Um...Veggie-head? (Laughs at his anger.)

Nappa: Aw...LOSER! (Kicks him in the nuts, and rips his head off.)  
-  
Mortal Combat voice: Fatality!

Me: What the hell?  
-  
Trunks: Underwear! (Turns him into underwear.) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Goku: (Takes out a needle.) It will only hurt for a few seconds. (He screams and runs.) Coward.

Goten: (Gives cheeseburger.)

Frieza: Listen. We all know your a transvestite. So what are you really, a boy or a girl? (Laughs at his anger.)

Cell: Moron! (Burns him.) Burn loser! Burn!

Krillin: Ow, I'm sorry for that. NOT! Oh, theres a giant spider behind you. (He looks, and there is nothing.) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You fell for it!

Gohan: Yes they were! (Pulls a rope out of nowhere and a lot of pies falls on him.) Pies? What the hell?

Clare: Have a cola. (Gives a cola.) This fic rocks!

Kid Buu: (Accidently steps on him.) Where the hell is he hiding? Hey shorty! Come out!(Kid Buu groans in pain.) Oh, there you are. Get the hell away from my foot! (Throws him away.)

Thats all from me, this time. (Leaves through portal.)

Clare: LOL!

Chichi: I HATE YOU! (Is thrown into a pit) WHAT!? ARGH! Wait...thunder can't kill me though...

Clare: (Blinks) **Neo Flame **ment lightening!

Chichi: ARGH! (Struck by lightening)

Clare: (Grins)

Vegeta: (Growls) HOW DARE YOU, YOU ARE NOT EVEN WORTHY OR BEING IN MY PRESCENCE!

Clare: Shut up bone-head.

Vegeta: (Growls louder)

Nappa: ARGH! (Falls to knees then dies)

Clare: O.O What? Mortal Combat Voice?

Trunks: (Pouts) I HATE YOU!

Clare: O.O Like father like son...

Goku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Runs and screams)

Goten: Thankies! (Eats)

Frieza: SHUT THE HELL UP, IM A GUY YOU DUMBASS!

Cell: ARGH! IT BURNS!

Clare: (Stifles a laugh as he burns to death and gets deadly glares from all Diehard-deadly-Cell-fangirls) O.O

Krillin: Why are you so mean!? (Turns) WHERE!? What? Grrr!

Gohan: PIES!? What are you on!?

Clare: YEY! (Drinks Cola) THANKS!

Kid Buu: OW! It hurts! (Is thrown across the room) MEAN PERSON!

Clare: (Grins) Well, CYA! NEXT!

**The Ultimate Saiyan**

**All Saiyans: (Chase Gohan with chopsticks)RICE!**

Everyone Else:(Make a Gohan Trap)

All Saiyans: RICE IS YUMMY! (Chase Gohan)

Gohan: IM NOT RICE YOU FOOLS! (Runs but gets caught in a Gohan-trap) ARGH! (Gets picked at by the chopsticks)

Clare: (Sweatdrops) Ooooooook, NEXT! ...And get Gohan out of there, HE AIN'T REAL RICE BECAUSE IF HE WAS THEN HE'D BE EATEN BY NOW! (See's next reviewer) Ah, so you finally reviewed...

**empress-seru**

**(shakes head) clare WHAT have you gotten urself into now! -smirks- btw, i'm back -grins-  
Clare: -hi5's- i'm working on the story right now   
Frieza: hey -evil smirk and blasts him into fat buu-  
Fat Buu: -growls- THAT'S for going soft in the series!  
Bardock: -hugs- hi long time .  
Chichi: -sweatdrops and disintigrates her with Seraphim Slash- bitch  
Vegeta: -nods- hey  
Trunks: -walks away mumbling "wanna be player"-  
Nappa: -grins- hello  
Clare again: by the way clare...you think i should show these guys archangel form in the next chappie? to scare them -evil grin-  
Cell: -kisses him- glad ur here**

Clare: (Shrugs) You know me...(Is high fived) Excellent

Frieza: (Blinks) Uh Hi..(Blasted into Fat Buu) ARGH!

Fat Buu: HAHA! Jokes on you, Buu no feel anything because Buu Big-boned!

Bardock: (Grins) Hello

Chichi: ARGH! (Is incinerated)

Clare: THANK YOU **empress-seru!**

Vegeta: Hello Sister, been training recently?

Trunks: O.O Wtf?

Nappa: (Raises an eyebrow) Uh...Hello...

Clare: (Grins) SURE!

Cell: (Smirks and kisses back) Glad to be here, especially when your here with me

Clare: (Shudders) GET A ROOM!

Cell: (Rolls eyes)

Clare: Well, thats all for that chapter! SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	4. Special guest: Meegz!

Clare: Hello Everyone! Well, Last Chapter I was asked If Raditz could join so I decided I shall bring him in now!

Raditz: (Appears through portal) Uh...(See's Clare)...Again?

Clare: (Grins and nods vigourously)

Raditz: (Backs away and goes and stands next to Bardock and Goku)

Clare: And everyone who thinks I'm bringing King Vegeta can go to hell...Well, maybe if you ask nice enough...

Vegeta: NO! HE'S NOT COMING IN!

Clare: Fine, but **empress-seru** is, or to save a bunch of typing, we can all call her Meegz (Grins)

Cell: (Smirks)

Meegz: (Walks in and nods) Hey.

Clare: (Grins) Hi!

Meegz: (Raises eyebrow) You know, you really are strange...

Clare: ...You've told me that about 100 times...

Meegz: (Grins) Yea, cause its true!

Clare: (Scowls and Meegz) By the way, your only staying for this chapter...

Meegz: (Shrugs)

Clare: Ok...FIRST REVIEW!

**The Ultimate Saiyan**

**Gohan: (Turns into a bowl of Rice)**

Goku: (Fools into eating Gohan-Rice)

Gohan-Rice: (Turns back into Regular Gohan inside Goku's Stomach)

Vegeta: PUNKY McPUNKERTON!(Kicks in the Face)

Piccolo: (Throws Tequila into a tank of Retarded Vegetas and Waits until he drinks it AND IT GOES INTO HIS BLADDER) The Bleach Tasted good huh?

Krillin:(Steps on him) Where did that baldy go?

Frieza:(Ties to a Ceiling Fan) YOU ARE THERE FOR THE NEXT 2 Chapters!

Cell:(Makes him wanna make out with a broom)

Fat Buu: (Turns into a broom)

Kid Buu: Lol! you gots a peenie on your head!

ChiChi: HARPIE!(Turns into a Harpy but she stays the same) Wow.

Bulma: Check this out!

Trunks and Goten: (Turn Gay for each other)OMG! MY NEPHEWS ARE GAY!

Gohan: (Turned into a bowl of talking Rice) HEY, THATS NOT FUNNY!

Goku: Hey, Rice! I LOVE RICE! (Picks up Gohan/Bowl of rice)

Gohan: NO, DAD!

Goku: (Eats his son who is disguised as a bowl of rice)

Gohan: (Inside Goku's stomach) Let me out! Its cold and wet in here...

Meegz: O.O Disturbing...(Teleports Gohan outta there)

Gohan: (Shudders)

Clare: Hey, Meegz! My job!

Meegz: (Smirks) So...

Vegeta: WHAT THE F--(Kicked in the face) HEY!

Piccolo: TEQUILA, MY ONE LOVE! (Jumps into the pit of Retarded Vegeta's)

Vegeta: WHAT!? HEY!

Piccolo: ARGH, THEY'RE SO RETARDED! Actually, they're not much different from the original...(Jumps out with bottle)

Vegeta: STUPID GREEN BEAN!

Piccolo: (Drinks it then stops after realising it tastes funny) What the---BLEACH!? (Spits it out but has already swallowed some) I gotta go to the little-Namekian's room! (Disappears)

Clare and Meegz: ...

Everyone: ...

Piccolo: (Comes back and shudders) Uh, don't use the bathroom for a while...

Krillin: (Is stepped on) ARGH! Get off me!

Frieza: (Is being spun round on a random ceiling fan) Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Ugh, I'm feeling nauseous...

Meegz and Clare: GET SOME UMBRELLAS!

Everyone: (Laughs)

Cell: Must have broom!

Fat Buu: (Turned into a broom) ...

Cell: (Grabs broom and starts making out with it)

Meegz: CELL! (Growls and mutters under breath) Stupid Ultimate Saiyan for making Cell choose a broom over me...

Kid Buu: ...Excuse me?

Chichi: HEY! (Is turned into a Harpy but there is no difference) ...

Clare: HEY, THERE IS DIFFERENCE! She's quieter now...

Chichi: (Growls)

Everyone: (Laughs)

Meegz: XD Good one Clare.

Bulma: O.O

Goten and Trunks: (Turned Gay and start kissing)

Bulma: HEY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?!?!?!

Clare and Meegz: (Shudders) Ugh...

Bulma and Chichi: (Pulls the two apart and keep them away from each other)

Meegz and Clare: NEXT REVIEW!

**Neo Flame**

**(Comes through portal, again.) I'm back you bastards, and Clare.**

Krillin: Cause its fun, baldy! Oh, theres an angry bull behind ya. (He looks and there is nothing.) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You fell for it again!

Chichi: Harpy, you'll better say your last prayers! (Holds out index finger.) Death Beam! (Kills Chichi with Death Beam.)

Frieza: Mad cause I stole your attack? Suck it up you transvestite! (Throws a paper to the ground.) Bye, bye loser! (The paper explodes killing Frieza.) It was a paper bomb!

Kid Buu & Fat Buu: Bubble gum! (Turns them into bubble gum and chews them.) Hmm strawberry.

Cell: (Gives a bottle of hot sauce.) Don't ask what you should do with it. Use your imagination.

Gohan: Look who's talking. Only a retard on drugs would come up with those lame poses. (Throws a pie in his face.)

Nappa: (Ties him up and opens him mouth so it can't be opened again.) Attention people! Nappa's mouth is now a toilet.

Bardock: (Gives a ham sandwhich.)

Vegeta: Let'f fight. If I can't beat you, its OVER NINE THOUSAND! (One second later Vegeta lays death on the ground.) Pathetic.

Trunks: (Shakes head.) Like father like son. (One second later Trunks lays on the ground, passed out.) Just as I said.

Goten: (Gives a burrito.)

Clare: (Gives nachos.)

See ya next chapter. (Leaves through portal.)

Clare: (Bursts into fits of laughter) XD

Meegz: ...

Clare: Hey, Meegz, Neo didn't mean to call you a bastard, you know? Reviewers never know what might happen in the next chapter...

Meegz: (Crosses arms, annoyed look) Fine...

Krillin: O.O (Turns but there's nothing there then turns back) But there's no--Oh, real funny! Not ...

Chichi: AH! (Dies)

Clare: Guess she didn't have any prayers ... XD

Frieza: (Growls) IM NOT A TRANSVESTITE FOR THE 100TH TIME! (See's paper then dies as it explodes)

Meegz: (Shrugs) He DID, afterall, deserve it...

Kid Buu and Fat Buu: (Are currently being masticated/chewed) We're not Strawberry!

Cell: ... (Puts the bottle down and walks away) I'm not very imginative...

Gohan: They're not lame! (Pie in his face) ...

Nappa: ARGH! AHHH NAAA! (Transalation: OHHH NOOO!)

All the guys: (Piss in Nappa's mouth)

Nappa: (Chokes)

All the girls: THATS SICK! (Try to erase the disturbing mental picture in their heads that has made them scarred for life)

Bardock: Uhhh...Thanks?

Vegeta: THAT'S MY CATCH-PHRASE! (Fights and is unconscious in 1 second)

Everyone but Vegeta: ITS OVER 9000!!!

Trunks: Huh? (1 second later and is on the ground unconscious)

Clare: Do you hold a grudge against them or something?

Goten: Yay! Thanks! (Eats)

Clare: Ooh! Nachos! THANKIES! (Eats)

Meegz: (Rolls eyes at Clare) Next reveiw...

**Raditz's Son**

**Clare- Raditz stays with me! You allready took half my cast!**

Nappa- (Gives a wig) There you go!

Cell- You do know what Seru has planned for you...

Trunks- Remember me?

Thats all!

Clare: (Raises eyebrow) No I didn't! Check my first Q&A! The same cast, but this is like... a few months later! AND BESIDES! RADITZ IS ALREADY HERE!

Raditz: (Laughs nervoulsy) Hehehe...Hi Son...(Waves)

Meegz: (Snickers)

Nappa: (Gasp) At long last! (Puts wig on and birds start to nest in it) Awe man...

Cell: ... No...

Meegz: (Evil grin)

Cell: O.O

((Just incase any of you don't know, they were talking about **Raditz's son's **fic called 'New Z warriors'...I think...))

Trunks: O.O Yes...

Clare: Ok, next review!

**murdrax**

**sneaks up stalkingly behind chichi grabs her and ties her to a chair then rips up her clothers pupts heavy makeup on her then spreads her legs and ties them spread then puts on a sign saying screw me for five cents hehehehe.**

drops a needle into gokus hair and watch hi m freakout.

dumps lives worms into veggieheqads hair and stuffs them down he pants laufghs insanelly watching him freak out

passes chibis five hundred fgallon of chocolate and turns them ssj5 and sicks them after all the evil charcters in room you bad guys better start running laughs insanelly watching them run for their lives!!

gohan you are one gay faggot stealing the ginyu poses for you gay saiyaman persona you are so badly fucked up in the head that its sad passes goku frying pan of doom proof army now make that harpy chichi pay for hopw badly she screwed up your son and vegeta your weclome to help knowing chichi she will screw up trtunks as badly as gohan in time!!

traps cell into a room with a pissed off super 17 and an 18 on her period also making them impossible to absord you best start runnibng cell they want recvenge for what you did to them laughs insanely!!

drives sledgehammer into nappas nutz one million times and he also banned from dying by it laughs insanelly

raditz if your there shaves your bald and crippling you so you cant move a single muscle

passes clare and the siayans and all you can eat diary queen meal!!

Chichi: (Is tied up and turned into a sex-object for guys) ARGH!

Random guys: (Come in and leave 5 cents then screw Chichi)

Clare: (Had taken precautions and put them in a sound proof room with a big wall infront of them so no one can watch the horrible scene before them) The poor guys...

Goku: (Needle in his hair) ARGH, GET IT OUT GET IT OUT! (Running around like a complete maniac)

Everyone else: ...

Vegeta: (Joins Goku in jumping around insanely) ARGH! GET THEM OUT OF MY HAIR AND PANTS! ARGH! THEY'RE ALL SLIMEY!

Goten and Trunks: (Are super extremely hyper and go after all the bad guys)

Cell, Kid buu, Frieza and the rest: (Running like hell) NOOO! THE WORST KIND OF SAIYAN! HYPER ONES!

Meegz: (Blinks) ...

Clare: Yeah, **murdrax **likes to make everyone look insanely hyper...

Gohan: (Pouts) You are so mean...AND HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A 'GAY FAGGOT'!

Clare: Sorry to all homosexuals out there, we mean no offense...

Goku and Vegeta: (Start beating the shit out of Chichi)

Cell: (Is put in the room) AHHH! (Starts clawing at the door) LET ME OUT!

Meegz: (Growls at **murdrax**)

Clare: (Whispers) Meegz likes Cell...

Meegz: (Blows the door down and gets Cell out of there then incinerates super 17 and 18)

Nappa: (Feels agonizing pain) ARGH! MY BALLS!

Raditz: MWAHAHAHAHA! Those shavers are no match for my superior hair! (Razors try to shave his head but they explode on contact and Raditz' hair is unharmed)

All saiyans: YAY! (Start eating) THANKS!

Meegz: (Is also eating) Next review!

**HANNIBAL LECTER7878781**

**yeah u! **

frezia: ok for the last time. drop the act, Neo Flame and I are correct, you. are. a . tranvestite! (rips off his tail) i despise you!

chi-chi: random idea. (turns her into a doughnut and brings in Homer Simpson) get the doughnut!

hahaha! i love to kill those 2. but 4 extra fun

nappa: (gives him hair) look! your not bald! (rips it out) loser.

clare: love your Q and A's! have a good chirstmas? (gives a Wii) update again soon!

Frieza: I AM NOT! (Tail is ripped off) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chichi: (Turned into a doughnut)

Homer simpson: ((I do not own the simpsons in any way, shape or form)) Mmmmmmm, doughnuts...(Gargles then eats the Harpy-flavoured doughnut) Tastes like...Harpies (Leaves)

Nappa: YEY! (Hair ripped off) AAAAAAAAAAAAAH NO!!!

Clare: (Grins) Thankies! Yeah, I had an awesome Xmas! Did you? Lol! I actually got a Nintendo Wii for Xmas already XD

Meegz: (Smirks and takes Wii) Mine!

Clare: O.O

Meegz: (Shrugs and starts playing on it)

Clare: ... Okej! XD That ends this chapter! Uh, sorry if I didn't put your review up, its half 12 in the morning so I'm gonna put the one's i missed in the next chapter, K thanks, bye!


	5. I'm back people!

Clare: (Cough) Um...Chapter 5 (Grins)

All the people in the Q&A: (Dead)

Clare: (Anime fall) I'M SORRY! I'VE HAD EXAMS AND CROUSEWORK! (Revives them all)

Vegeta: WELL WHY IS IT YOU NEED TO UPDATE NOW!? I WAS HAVING A LOVELY TEA PARTY IN THE HFIL!

All: ...(Raise eyebrow at Vegeta)

Vegeta: O.o Uhhh...I mean...(Holds up the billions of reviews) LET'S GET CRACKIN!

**The Ultimate Saiyan**

**Gohan:...RICE!(Tricks into thinking everyone wants to eat him)**

Goku: How does it feel to eat your son?(Forces to relive the experiences 10 times)

Vegeta: DEATH GLARE-OFF!(Death Glares Vegeta and he Bursts into flames)Yes! It worked!

Piccolo:(Throws Tequila down a pit of angry Videls and waits until he gets it) Nice cough medicine,huh?

Krillin: (Gives Stilts) Whoops I fell!(Intentionally falls backwards in stilts)

Frieza:(Still on Ceiling Fan) 1 more chappie...

Cell:(Turns into AN ACTUAL CELL) Attack of the bad puns!

Fat Buu:YOU GOTS A PEEINE ON UR HEAD!

Kid Buu: You have a penis-like object on your head!

ChiChi:Watch the birdie...(Rips of nose) GOT YOUR NOSE!

Bulma,Trunks, and Goten:(ORGY) Sick people out there, man!

Gohan: WHAT!?

Everyone: Ooooooooh! (Eats Gohan)

Gohan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Gets devoured)

Goku: MY SON!? THAT WAS MY SON!? Oh sweet lord! ...Well he did taste nice...

Vegeta: (Death Glaring but gets totally pwned and spontaneously combusts) AAAAAAAAAAAH! (Dies)

Piccolo: Oh no you don't! I'VE FALLEN FOR THAT A THOUSAND TIMES AND ITS NOT HAPPENING AGAIN!

Tequila: But we're real!!!

Piccolo: ...AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! NOW I'M GOING DILLUSIONAL! (Drinks the cough medicine and spits it out and randomly starts having a fit)

Clare: O.o (See's label for cough medicine) Is Piccolo epileptic?

Gohan: I don't think so...

Clare: O.O Strange...

Krillin: ...(Takes stilts) Uhhh...(See's reviewer fall off) Quit making a doofus of yourself.

Clare: (Hits Krillin) THATS MY FRIEND!

Krillin: O.O (Runs and hides behind someone)

Frieza: (Skeleton still spinning on fan)

Clare: I forgot about him...(Clicks fingers and he's alive again)

Frieza: AAAAAAAAH!

Cell: NOOOOOOOOOO! (Swimming around on the floor and Goku steps on him) EEP!

Goku: Did you guys hear something?

Others: (Shrugs) No...

Fat Buu: Whats a peeine?

Kid Buu: HAHAHAHHAHHHA!? (Transalation: Say what!?)

Chichi: (Screams) NOW THERES NOTHING BETWEEN MY EYES THAT SMELLS!

Clare: (Laughs)

Bulma, Trunks and Goten: WTF?!

Clare: NEEEXXXTTT!

**KovarRacer**

**(appears through a portal) Guess who?**

Claire: What games did you get for the Wii? Wii is awesome!

Vegeta: (Makes him stronger then Goku)

Goku: Guess what, I told the doctors you need your flu shot! hehe...(Random Doctors come in, trying to give Goku his flu shot)

Frieza: Tranvestite! (Kills Frieza using Death Beam)

Chi-Chi: I love this job! (Kills using Kamehameha)

Kid Buu: (Turns him into chocolate, Fat Buu eats him)

Goten and Trunks: (Gives candy)

I'll be back! (Disappears through portal)

Clare: KOVAR! Hello! I got Wii-Sports, some random Pokemon battle game and Mario party/puzzel game...

Vegeta: YES! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Punches Goku)

Goku: EEP! (Runs)

Doctors: (Hold Goku down and holds up needle)

Goku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Goes super saiyan100 and blows the doctors to HFIL)

Friexa: SHUT U--(Gets killed by his own attack)

Chichi: AAAAAAH! (Dies)

Everyone: (Cheer)

Kid Buu: NOOO! (Gets turned into chocolate)

Fat Buu: Mmmm! Kid Candy! (Eats)

Goten and Trunks: Thanks! (Eat)

Clare: Cya dude! Next!

**Hokage Infinity**

**Hmm...**

Goku: DYNAMIC ENTRY! (Kicks in nuts)

Chi-Chi: So we meet again (Beats with FPOD)

Vegeta: (Gives Scouter) What does the Scouter say about his power level?

Gohan: Feh... (Gives food)

Clare: (Gives Cake) Enjoy!

I'LL BE BACK!

Goku: (Lets out a high pitched squeal and falls to knees) Why are you so mean!?

Chichi: ARGH! (Is beaten to HFIL)

Vegeta: (Blinks) Whose powerlevel? Three quarters of the people in here are guys! Who is this 'He' you are talking about!? BE SPECIFIC!

Gohan: Thanks...(Eats)

Clare: Yeyness! (Eats) thanks! NEXT!

**ElvenStrike**

**heheheheheh! Hi Clare! How are you? Enjoying your Wii? It totally pwns doesn't it? ( I got one on Xmas '06)**

Goten: YAY! GOTEN! (makes a clone, and leaves it in Q&A fic, and take real one home to be my wee bro) I also give him a Wii with Dragonball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. the more he plays it, the stronger he becomes IRL ( in real life) I also give him Metroid Prime3: Corruption for Wii. Goten is t3h greatest chibi ever made!

Kid trunks: Aight kiddo... How's life? ( Trunks suddenly starts feeling his male hormones kick in, and sees some hot girl and they start having sex. Clare is unable to stop this until end of chapter and cannot fast foward time to stop it either.)

Vegeta: Gives whip which he will find out is actually an extremely long worm dipped in oil.

Bardock and Goku: Hello. Goku how often do you train? And Bardock, just cause I like you, here is a way even you can skip straight to super saiyan 2! ( whispers secret in his ear, which he will never forget)Also, even if you can't go super saiyan yet, that trick will let you. And to both of you: Ice lolly each!

Clare: What is SSJ5? I thought highest was 4. Will you be getting Tenkaichi 3 for Wii? I hope to get it for Wii or PS2.

Raditz: Never cut your hair! Don't give in to any taunts! Long spiky hair FTW!

ChiChi: Enjoying prison? heheh! Okay, cause I am in good mood I will let you out. Infact, let yourself out ( throws key to ChiChi, which will eletrocute her if used in the jailcell door keyhole, and will release a toxic gas lethal only to harpies.)

Frieza: is what you wear in final form your armour? or are you naked? Cause if your naked, what gender are you? It's impossible to tell. No vagina and no dick... well, except for the one on your head! xD

everyone else: hello. I am a half saiyan. You can all can me Strike. :) my power level when I'm not super saiyan is 8,000,000. Not sure of my super saiyan power level yet. Enjoy your stay in the fic.

Clare: Actually, its not all that fun...I really wish mine had internet but I keep getting errors when hooking it up...(Sighs)

Goten: (Blinks) Uh...(Does all the stuff) Thanks?

Clare: (Snaps fingers and the real Goten is back) I'm not _that_ thick...

Trunks: Wha? OH MAN LOOK AT THAT GIRL THERE IS SHE HOT OR WHAT!? (Goes and takes the girl to a secret place and screws her and comes back about an hour later) Dude, that rocks! (Smoking a fag)

Everyone: O.o

Vegeta: ...What can I do with this whi--OH MY FREAKIN GOD ITS A WORM! GET IT OUT OF HERE! AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! (Throws it out the window)

Others: We have a window in here?

Goku: Hello! I train quite often, I mean, you never know when the world needs saving...

Bardock: Hello there! (Hears secret) REALLY! (Powers up and becomes SSJ2) WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Goku and Bardock: (Eat ice lollies) Thanks!

Clare: SSJ5. Super Saiyan 5 is supposedly a form in DragonballAF which is a manga comic in Japan and was neevr made into an anime. And about the Wii, I don't know, its probably expensive O.o

Raditz: Riiiiight...(Backs away)

Chichi: Really? (Takes key, gets electrocuted and drugged by leathal gas that only affects herself) Ugh...(Dies)

Frieza: ITS MY ARMOUR YOU IDIOT! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU WHO DARE QUESTION MY GENDER!

Everyone: O.o Hello...

**empress-seru**

**(claps) yey. hey, maybe i could just stay in this (smirks) but next time send me an email copy of the story and i'll insert stuff that i would do then send it back to you, you read over it and then you can post it or change stuff (evil grin at R.S's mention of cell) oh yeah, bout that XD!**

Clare: (Pretends to think about it) No.

**empress-seru:** (Raises eyebrow and cracks knuckles) You want to re-think that?

Clare: ...(Gulp) Hehehehe...OH LOOK THERES MYO-KUN OUTSIDE!

**empress-seru: **Wha? (Looks outside and Clare pushes her out the door)

Clare: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cell: --

Clare: ...NEXT! (Still giggling at pushing Meegz out the door)

**Android 24**

**(Walks in while laughing evilly) Screw the intro, you all know who I am and why I'm here so let's get it on!**

Clare: You haven't been reviewing my fic lately...are you skipping out on it? (eyes suspiciously) Joking.

Vegeta: I have a peace offering for you. (Gives a bag which contains real worms the size of his hand)

Goku: How's it going with Clare...you guys...done "stuff' yet?

Gohan: I must say that when the power rangers came in and did those poses, what you said was...how can I put this...disturbing, and it made you look gay!

Nappa: Hey baldy, you may not know me but I know you and in case you haven't heard, I am the wife of Vegeta's son Trunks, not the little one the one from the future...anyway if you haven't heard yet, I am going to make your life a living hell for you, starting with cutting off your balls! (Cuts off) Don't worry, if you've seen the movie SAW, then I can be even worse then that!

Bardock: Kudos to you for giving up your life in defense of the Saiyans and since Freiza's here, I shall make life miserable for him.

Frieza: Hey there you transvestite! (Cut's off tail which also turns to to be his you-know-what) Take that!!

Chi-Chi: I KNOW you remember ME, we are going to have SO MUCH FUN while I'm here! (Throws into a pit of used syringes) and that is just the tip of the iceberg for you!

Clare again: Is Future Trunks here? (Gives cookie)

Anyway, that's all for now, see ya soon...very, very soon. (laughs maniacally as I leave in a flash of lightning)

Everyone but Clare: (Dramatic 'Nooo')

Clare: (Rolls eyes) Shut up guys... (Turns to 24) Hello! O.O Ummm, hehehe, you know...the thing about that is...(Shifty eyes and jumps out the window)

Others: O.O Could've sworn we never had that window there...

Vegeta: (Looks in bag) ARGH! (Throws them out the window) DAMN YOU GIRL!

Goku: ...

Clare: (Comes back) SHUT UP, I'M NO LONGER DATING HIM AND HE'S TOUCHY ABOUT THAT SUBJECT!

Goku: (Starts crying)

Clare: (Anime fall)

Gohan: (Growls) MY POSES ARE COOL!

Others: (Laugh)

Nappa: SHUT UP, I DON'T CARE! (Screams in pain then dies from blood loss)

Clare:...

Bardock: Uh...Thanks?

Frieza: SHUT UP! AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! MY TAIL!

Chichi: (Eye twitches and backs away then gets thrown in the pit) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Clare: O.O (Eats cookie) He is now! (Clicks fingers and he appears)

F Trunks: O.o ...(See's Android 24) Hey!

Clare: Yes...anyway, nice little reunion there...NEXT!

**Raditz's Son**

**(Walks in followed by a trail of darkness, I'm dressed in a all black leather armor legs and top combo, my hair his now jet black, and my armor has streaks of silver.) Hello, saiyans.**

Raditz- Your a jackass. (Takes out two blades and before he can blink one is lodged in his chest, the other in his arm) That should teach you, traitor! (Fires a blast of dark fire killing Raditz)

Cell- Over grown bug.(Creates a dark copy of cell and forces them to fight to the death.)

Goku- Your not worth my time.

Vegeta- Your shorter in person. And please get pissed off, I need to kill some one else.

Clare- Enjoy your new set. (Transforms the entie stage into a dark dungeon, with a couch, dart board and other stuff that you want.) Consider this a gift... before I destroy your entie cast. (Teleports off in a dark portal. Then reappers behind Nappa and kills him with a sword through the heart)

Clare: Awe, cheer up dude! You may be emo but you don't have to be depressed! (Hugs)

Raditz: WHA!? (Dies)

Clare: O.o (Backs away) Dude, your killing your loved ones now?

Cell: WTF!? (Fights Dark Cell and loses to the reviewers demands)

Cell: But he didn't say I should lose!

Clare: He was thinking it.

Cell: NOOOOOOOO! (Dies)

Goku: ... Why do I feel unloved?

Vegeta: (Growls) SHUT THE F--- UP LOSER!

Clare: (All things around change) ... I'm scared. And that last part sounded like a threat O.o

Bulma: (Cowering behind Vegeta) NEXT!

Clare: (See's reviewers list) Oh my friggin god! YEYNESS!

**Saber Tooth Tiger**

**Kid Buu: Little brother! I missed you! (hugs)**

Cell: (hugs) I missed you too-su! I missed you so much Cell-kun!

Clare: Hi! I is back!

Gohan: I've been making fun about your teddy bear undies on a lot of people's ask the characters fics. Lol

Vegeta: Hi mr. grumpy I missed you. (gives him a sayin treat)

Piccolo: (looks him up and down) (scoffs discoustedly) How did I ever think you were a hottie, I'll never know.

Goku: Yey! (clings)

Frieza: Hi! Hi Frieza-kun! (hugs)

Nappa: ...(hours later) AH! Evil no haired sayin! (runs in circles like an idiot.)

Bardock: YEY! It's about time someone put you in here!

Trunks and Goten: Hello!

Can Super Buu be in here? (puppy dog eyes everyone) Please? I love being back!

Kid Buu: O.o Why have you been gone for months and months?

Cell: Uh...its clinging to me...

Clare: HELLO! (Hug) YEY! YOUR BACK! (Does happy dance)

Gohan: WHA!? NOOO!

Vegeta: (Eye twitches then see's saiyan trest) TREATS! (Eats)

Piccolo: ...(Anime fall)

Goku: Now she's clinging to me! (Blinks) Why're you clinging to me?

Frieza: Hey, any chance you could get me down from this fan? (Still spinning on fan)

Nappa: ... SHUT UP GOD-DAMNIT! It's not my fault I'm bald!

Bardock: Hehehe, yeah...

Trunks and Goten: (Equally hyper, jolly, cheery voice) Hello!

Clare: But there's too many people in here! (See's the puppy dog eyes) NOOO! Must...resist...puppy...eyes...ARGH! (Brings Super Buu in)

**Sabor Tooth Tiger: **Yey!

Clare: Now we have Mirai Trunks and Super Buu in here, place your reviews TEH AWESOMNESS AWAITS!


	6. Time is delicate

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALLZ.

--

Clare: (Tip-toes in)

Everyone: (Lights go on and everyone in the Q&A is looking at Clare, scowling)

Clare: (Gulp) Hehehe...

Vegeta: How long?

Gohan: Over two months.

Vegeta: You son of a B!

Clare: VEGETA! I'M HERE NOW, AREN'T I!?

Vegeta: (Growls)

Clare: (Turn to reviewers) ...Please don't be mad...I still have three peices of coursework that have to be in by the 21st so you're lucky I'm updating at all...

Vegeta: Shut up and freakin get on with it.

Clare: (Sweatdrops)

**Sabor Tooth Tiger**

**XD Can't...stop...laughing...!**

Frieza: Okie! (takes him off fan)

Piccolo: (pokes) I is poking you.

Nappa: AH! EVIL CURSING NO HAIRED MONEY BRAIN POPPY HEAD...The list goes on actually.

Kid Buu: Sowwy! (hugs)

Cell: HEY! I have a gender! I am a she! Not an it! (cell covers away) Oh...I can never stay mad at you. (hugs) I still miss you Cell-kun!

Bardock: You rule! (has a bardock T-shirt in her closet) Lol

Trunks and Goten: Whe! (runs in circles and gives them chocolate cake and other flavors)

Goku: 'Cuz I can!...also I missed you.

Vegeta: Huggies! (goes to hug but she sees his 'you better not' look an cowers back) Huggies?

Frieza again: (hides behind when Nappa goes to attack) Saves me! (pulls Goku and Vegeta together and now it's a wall of Vegeta, Frieza, and Goku) Save me!

Super Buu: YEY! (runs in circles around him) YEY! (hugs)

Clare: yey! I am hyper today.

Frieza: FINALLY!

Piccolo: Stop it!

Nappa: WHY YOU LITTLE!

Kid Buu: (Grins)

Cell: (Raises an eyebrow) Ok...

Bardock: I know (Mischevious grin)

Trunks and Goten: YEY! (Eats) THANKIES!

Goku: I missed you too!

Vegeta: (Frustrated sigh) Fine, but make it quick, we're in public.

Frieza, Vegeta and Goku: (Simply blow him up with one Ki blast) Easy.

Super Buu: O.o (Gets dizzy watching reviewer running around in circles)

Clare: XD Same here...same here...BOO! (Runs around)

**barryc10**

**(Teleports in) Hi!**

Vegeta, Trunks, & Goten: (Fuses the three of them together to create Vegetrunkten) That's a good look for you!!

Piccolo and Goku: (Fuses together to create Piccoku) Hmm, didn't expect that to work!

Frieza & Cell: (Fuses together to create Crieza) Uh, I got nuthin'.

Fat Buu, Super Buu & Kid Buu: (I make them absorb each other.)

Everyone else except Clare: (Fuses together)

Bye!!

Clare: Hello :)

Vegetrunkten: WHAT THE HELL!? I LOOK LIKE A CROSS BETWEEN VEGETA'S GOOD LOOKS, TRUNKS'S BRATTYNESS AND KAKAROT'S SONS IDIOCY!

Clare: I think Vegeta was talking there...

Piccoku: O.o I look so damn stupid.

Clare: Funny name but not a good match-up. Piccolo's ignorance and Goku's naive nature don't mix.

Piccoku: Hey!

Clare: O.o

Crieze: No comment.

All Buu's: (Absorb each other and become...Average-sized-average-aged-average-powerful-Buu)

Average-sized-average-aged-average-powerful-Buu: Buu don't like...I look all demented...What da shizzle!? AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHhhahahahHHAHhahahhahahHHAHHA!

Everyone but Clare: (Fuzed together and is now someone I can't be freakin bothered to name)

Clare: ...(Unfuses them)

**The Ultimate Saiyan**

**(I.T's into the room) Hi guys! I brought a friend! (Mirai Gohan walks up to Gohan)**

Mirai Gohan: I are teh Better. (Slaps Gohan, then Leaves)

Goku: Ha ha! you ate your son!

Vegeta:Hmm...Vegeta, what does does it say about his power level? (forces him to say nothing but "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!" Every time he's spoken to)

Piccolo: (Rips of his arm) Suck it up. It'll grow back anyway...

Krillin:...DIE!(Throws a bowling ball at him, and it hits where the Sun don't shine)

Frieza: You're move "Nova Strike" in BT3 sucks. I mean, as soon as you're about to hit your opponent, you fly upwards. What's up with that?

Cell: (Forces to make love to a random person in the room)

Fat Buu: That antenna on your head looks like a penis.

Kid Buu: Ha Ha! Dickhead-LITERALLY!

ChiChi:...(Twists her right nipple) NAME 5 CEREALS! (lol, the guys are always doing that to each other at my school!)

Bulma and Trunks: (Have some bonding time)

Goten: (Makes jealous because his mom is an evil harpy)

Mirai Trunks: So we meet again...(Pulls his hair) NAME 10 ORGANS!

Super Buu:...I GOT IT! (Goes inside him and rips out fat Buu)

Clare: See you on DA!

(I.T's to Burger King)

Gohan: HEY! (Rubbing face)

Goku: ...

Vegeta: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!

Clare: Damn, it's hot in here, what's the temperature?

Vegeta: OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!

Clare: You must be high on crack or something, how many gramms of cocaine have you had?

Vegeta: OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!

Clare: That can't be good for ya...

Piccolo: OW! YOU SON OF A B

Krillin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Frieza: I don't give a damn what you think, it's my attack, I can do that if I want so shu'up.

Clare: (Bar's Cell up before he can make love to anyone) Thank god for that.

Fat Buu: You go to hell.

Kid Buu: SHUT UP AHAHAHAHAHhahahahhhahAHHhahahhahaHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAhahhahah!

Chichi: ARGH! COCO POPS, SHREADED FLAKES, CORN FLAKES, CHERIOS AND PORRIDGE.

Bulma and Trunks: (Start bonding)

Goten: I have no reason to be jealous though...who'd want to bond with that anyway? (Points to Harpy)

Mirai Trunks: HEY! ARGH! BRAIN, HEART, SKIN, ABDOMEN, APENDIX, ENDOCARDIUM, GLANDS, INTESTINE, LIVER, KIDNEY! Phew...

Super Buu: Wtf? Hey!

Clare: Ayep!

**Raditz's Son**

**(Dark portal opens and I walk through.) The time for your deaths is at hand...**

Raditz- (takes out a dagger and throws it piercing his heart but dosn't kill him) What a shame...(Fires a blast of darkness leaving his body a skeleton.) Hahahha!

Clare- Yes, of course i will. It's fun to see their terror.

Goku- Felling sorry for yourself? Good. You had no talent as a warrior in the first place. It's no wonder your Chi-Chi's bitch.

Vegeta- Buddy you made my day. And now your whole family suffers! (summons dark copies of Vegeta's family, the copies posses them, and Vegeta's family kill themselves with Vegeta watching. I then kill Vgeeta with a sword of darkness.)

Super Buu- Lets see if you can regenerate from this. (I fire a dark blast that surronds him and begins slicing away at him killing him)

Clare- Your time will come very soon. Until then... (Upgrades room by turning it into a dark club, complete with DJ) Enjoy.

Raditz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY, SON? WHY!? (Get's burnt and dies)

Clare: Your mean. (Revives him)

Goku: (Starts crying) I don't like you!

Vegeta: ...Dude...f off. (Dies)

Clare: O.o (Revives him and gets rid of evil, dark and wierd other people thingies)

Super Buu: ARGH! (Dies but is revived)

Clare: I know :D I'm going to watch my favourite programme in half an hour :D Oh, thanks :D WOOT!

**Android 24**

**Well...I'm back!**

Trunks: Trunks!! (Jumps and hugs) I missed you so much!! (Kisses non stop then sees Chi-Chi)

Chi-Chi: You on the other hand I did not miss...But I did miss torturing you!! (Saws off her legs and leaves her there) Have fun!

Bulma: I missed ya girl! (Highfives and gives her a huge lab to work in when Clare's not here) Enjoy!

Goku: I feel sorry for you...but I guess that means that now that you're divorced...you have to re-marry Chi-Chi!! (Makes him marry Chi-Chi again) ahahahahahaha!

Gohan: Hi!

Vegeta: Hey there Veggie-Weggie!! (Gives him some broccoli) Careful...or you might end up just like the broccoli...steamed to perfection!

Buu: Good lord...I hate you! Blood-Beam-Bullet-Blast!! (Kills with a red beam of energy from one hand and energy bullets from the other hands fingers) That was fun!

Piccolo: (Gives tequila) Enjoy!!

Nappa: Now you get to witness my wrath! (Cuts off his balls and de-saiyans him) Ha now your a HUMAN!

Freiza: You are SO a transvestite!! (Shows some doctor files) here is indesputable evidence of that! (Gives everypne a copy, stating the Freiza is a transvestite) HA!

Well...I think that is all for now...Bye Clare! Bye the way...who is it that you like now again?

Trunks: Gak? (Is getting glomped and kissed half to death)

Chichi: (Screams in pain)

Clare: Let's all dance to the tune of the Harpy's scream! It's fun! (Starts dancing with everyone else)

Bulma: Awesome! (Grins)

Clare: ...I'm standing right over here...

Goku: (Screams in emotional pain) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA!

Gohan: Yo wazzup!

Everyone: (Stares wide-eyed at Gohan)

Gohan: What? I'm kidding...

Vegeta: (Blinks) 1) Don't call me that. 2) I hate Broccili. 3) I'm all ready perfection.

Cell: That's my line!

Buu: ...(Dies)

Clare: (Laughs)

Piccolo: Thanks!

Nappa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!! WHAT DO MY BALLS HAVE TO DO WITH BEING A SAIYAN!?

Frieza: YOU LIE! YOU TYPED THEM UP YOURSELF!

Clare: Byebye! Um, I don't like anyone out of DBZ anymore...(Grins) I like Ken Ichijouji out of Digimon :D

**Neo Flame**

**(Everyone gets teleported to my lair.) Welcome, if I knew I would get guests I would cleaned a little up. Now, it's time to torture!**

Clare: You forgot my review! Prepare for this! (I hold up my sword in a very threating manor.) HAHAHAHAHA!(I slash a pizza slice off.) A pizza slice! You should seen that expression on your face, when I held up my sword. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chichi: Who invited the harpy?! (Takes out an laser, and shoots it, Chichi's arm then falls off.) I need to thank the mad scientist for this. (A voice then yells: 'I'm an ANGRY scientist'.)

Frieza: (Chops off his tail.) No transvestites allowed!

Kid Buu: I should just kill you. But as the nice host I' am I'll give you a mountain of candy. (A mountain of candy drops down from the sky.)

Future Trunks: Wanna fence? (I take out my sword and attacks. We fence for twenty minutes before I cut off his right hand.) That wasn't supposed to happen.

Nappa: You will suffer! (I grab him and slowly slices of his throat.)

Goku: (I trap him in a mental illusion where he sees needle's everywhere.)

Gohan: Dork! (I slash him with my sword, but nothing seems to happen, until all of his clothes (Execpt underpants) fells off.

Cell: ...Boot against head! (I throw a boot at his head.)

Bardock: ... ... ... ... Uh have a soda. (Hands him a soda.)

Piccolo: Pickle! (I turn him into a pickle and make a pickle sandwhich.)

Krillin: (Force him to eat the Piccolo sandwhich.)

That was entertaining. Now, as a nice host I say: Get outta here! (I pull a rope and you all fall back into the original stage.)

Clare: (Looks around) O.o But...you brought us here against our will...how can you say you didn't know we were coming?

Everyone: (Raise eyesbrows at surroundings)

Clare: (Expression like: :O) ...Damnit!

Chichi: You did! You brought us here! (Screams and passes out from blood loss)

Frieza: I'M NOT A TRANSVESTITE!!

Kid Buu: (Under breath) Nice host my ass...(Normal voice) YAY! AHHAHAHAHAhhahahahhahhahhahhahahhahahhahAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHhahhahahahAHHAHAHHAHAH! (Eats)

Future Trunks: ...I prefere to Spar actually. ('Fence' for 20 mins and hand is cut off) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Falls unconscious from blood loss)

Nappa: (Screams and dies)

Everyone: (Laugh)

Goku: (Screams forever until Clare snaps fingers and he comes back to reality and goes unconscious for a unexplainable reason)

Gohan: ...GAK! GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK!

Cell: What the hell!? Hey! (Picks up boot and throws it back)

Bardock: Uh...thanks?

Piccolo: HEY, TURN ME BACK!

Krillin: (Eats) YUCK, THIS TASTES LIKE PICKLE-O! (Spits it out)

Clare: As a mischevious host I say no. (Throws a stink bomb then I.T's with everyone else back to original Q&A before **Neo Flame **can react)

Everyone: O.o

Clare: I feel like torturing you all now. (Forces them all to watch High School Musical 1 and 2 and makes it so they can't blink, look away or stop listening) If that's not torture then I don't know what is.

Everyone: (Screaming like hell) HELP!


	7. God I'm frikkin nakerd

Clare: Hey everyone! :D

Everyone: HELLO!

Clare: Sorry I can't been on my, I'm addicted to a little MMORPG called 'Runescape' the best thing ever...

Everyone: O.o...

Clare: Everyone blame Meegan (**empress-seru**) for making me update. Well ok. Thank her then (Grins) Anyway, onto the first review! :D

**empress-seru**

**-walks in, now with blue hair that barely reaches her chin and brushes strand out of her eyes, looking at everyone- well long time no see.  
Clare: sorry i haven't been on. i emailed you. anyway, how have these hellions been behaving? -eyes everyone-  
Bulma: -grins- wats up. -tosses her a tube of blood- i need you to make a stronger serum for me would ya. i've already killed ten humans in two days cause that stuff is losing potency  
Frieza: -rolls eyes and blasts all proof of this transvestite crud- alright, he's NOT a transie. he's just kinda weird. and yes frieza, i'm being NICE to you -smirks-  
Vegeta: we need to spar again, i haven't had any fights in months  
Bardock: please hit goku upside the head for crashing my last party and getting drunk would ya?  
Gohan: here -tosses him mounds of homework and chuckles- get to work  
All Buu's- how have you guys been? -tosses all of them their fill, yes their FILL, of candy-  
Trunks: don't ask me out again -.-  
Cell: -walks up and kisses him- missed you -smiles- sorry i haven't been around lately. I don't know how i've stayed sane without you -hugs him-  
Harpie: i swear to kami if you don't die this time -fangs elongate and bites chi chi on the neck, draining her dry then goes back to cell after wiping mouth and swallowing a million tic tacs- disgusting blood  
Clare: dude, we need to get this and ur other story up again -leans against cell and sighs- do i get to stay? please -both cell and meegan give clare the chibi eyes of doom-**

Clare: Nice hair :D Everyone's been behaving normally. Well, if you could call Goku normal...anyway, all has been fine :D

Bulma: Hey (Smiles) Oh, uh, sure (Does something that I know nothing about so I can't type it in...)

Frieza: Really!? YES! FINALLY! I'M NOT A TRANS ANYMORE! PRAISE THE LORD!

Clare: (Whistling innocently and clicks fingers and he becomes a Trans again)

Frieza: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Vegeta: Yeah, everyone in here are weaklings...

Clare: A-hem.

Vegeta: ...Everyone in here are weaklings.

Clare: F YOU! BUTTHEAD!

Bardock: (Evil grin) My pleasure. (Knocks Goku out)

Gohan: Oh. Thanks. (Starts doing it and finshes in the next two minutes) Here.

Buu's: YEY! (Start gobbling down their candy)

Trunks: Mmmm...Hehehe...

Cell: (Grins and kisses back)

Harpie (Chichi): AAAAAAAAAH! (Dies)

Everyone: (Disgusted)

Clare: How can you bear to stomach that disgusting pile of--(Gohan covers my mouth before I can say anything else)

Gohan: (Sweatdrops)

Clare: (Sweatdrops) Ah...yeah...I will TRY and update ASAP! But for now, nest review!

**Garuto**

**hello. **

**clare: I respect your work. **

**vegeta: How many women you had? (he said over nine thousand) **

**goku: strongest in the universe. **

**BUU'S: (turns black.) Alright. later.**

Clare: Hey (Grins) Thanks dude :D

Vegeta: OVER NINE-THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND! WHAT!? I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!

Bulma: (Hits him over the head)

Goku: (Grins)

Clare: Ugh! UN-TRUE!

Everyone: (Glares at Clare)

Clare: Fine, I'll play along...

Buu's: YEY! NOW WE CAN'T BE CALLED GAY!

Clare: Oh dear, I better end this review now before it turns into a bunch or possible racism...(Shoots Fat Buu) Moving on.

**The Ultimate Saiyan**

**Me: (Comes in with Blood Red Eyes) The time for you're deaths are at hand...**

ChiChi: Shadow strangle Jutsu! (A black hand crawls up her body and strangles her)

Gohan: DRAGON THUNDER! (Dies when he gets hit by a bolt of lighting)

Goku: Earth Style, MUD WALL! (A Wall of hardened Mud comes out from under him, socking him in the nuts)

Vegeta: 8 Trigrams 64 Palms! (Hits him at various pressure points 64 times)

Piccolo: (Throws 5 shurikens at him, hitting his pressure points)

Krillin: MAD DANCE OF ANNIHILATION! (Grabs a sword and cuts him up with it)

Frieza: WATER DRAGON JUTSU! (A Dragon made of Water comes up and eats him)

Cell: DYNAMIC ENTRY! (Kicks him in the nuts)

Buus: CHIDORI! (Kills with a Chidori)

Bulma and Trunks: (Do the Fusion Dance)

Goten: (Sends him to GT)

Mirai Trunks: SUMMONING JUTSU! (Gets crushed under Gamabunta)

Clare: Now for you. (Raises up sword in a threatening manner) HA! (Cuts a slice of pie) Enjoy. (Teleports)

Clare: (Raises eyebrow) Dude, your much more different on dA.

Chichi: (Chokes to death)

Everyone: (Cheers)

Gohan: (Gets electricuted)

Clare: ...Hm...

Goku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (But doesn't die.)

Vegeta: GAK! GAK! GAK! (64 times later) STOP!

Piccolo: OUCH! F OFF!

Krillin: (Screams like a girl then dies)

Frieza: ...What the hell? ARGH! CAN'T BREATH!

Cell: ARGH! (Falls to knees)

Clare: I must say, your attack names are very creative. (Giggles)

Buu's: (All die)

Bulma and Trunks: OMFG WTF!? (Fuse into Trulma)

Clare: O.o That's nasty.

Goten: What the hell!? (Goes to GT) O.o...

Mirai Trunks: (Crushed and killed)

Clare: O.O (Backs away then see's the pie) HOW THE HELL DID I FALL FOR THE SAME TRICK AGAIN!?

**barryc10**

**This is so funny!**

Clare: Hi. School's almost over. Bear with it.

Goku: Hey! Are you able to go beyond Kaioken x20?

Gohan: If you were able to, would you wish yourself back into your prime?

Piccolo: PICCOLO! (Turns into a piccolo. (The instrument) and plays him.) Bad. (Destroys piccolo.)

All Saiyans besides Goku and host: (Turns into vegetables and adds them to a soup.) Saiyan Soup. (Forces Chi-Chi to eat undercooked Saiyan Soup.)

Bye!

Clare: Yeah, I'm now in Half Term...still got another two months -- I think I break up about 4 days before my birthday...

Goku: Yes.

Gohan: O.o I dunno...

Piccolo: GAK! (Get's turned into a Flute-like instrument and then get's destroyed)

All Saiyans but Clare and Goku: (Are now in soup)

Chichi: ARGH! Sick!

Clare: O.o Ok... (Turns them back)

**Android 24**

**I'm ba-ack!**

Clare: well, since I feel sorry for you having to do so much school work I give you this (Makes Ken from Digimon fall into her bedroom at home) There ya go!

Piccolo: Hi!!

Goku: Sorry bout making ya marry Chi-Chi again...wait what am I saying?! I am SO NOT SORRY!! Ha!

Vegeta: Once again, we meet...hm (Begins walking in circles thinking very thoughrougly) what to do what to do...I got it! (Goes up and starts kissing him) This is SO gonna torture you!

Gohan: Not much is up my homie! (Gives him a gangster sign but when everyone sweatdrops at her she stops) Man, you guys have no sense of humor.

Nappa: The reson I cut off your balls last time was because technically for you to even be considered a man you need balls and if your not a saiyan, then that makes you a humna FEMALE!

Bulma: Hows the lab goin.

Kid Buu: Candy for ya! (Gives millions of little candies)

Trunks: Ièm back my love! (Begins kissing then stops) Wait...do you even know why Im doing this.

Anyway, thats all, bye!

Clare: (Super fan-girl scream and glomps Ken half to death)

Ken: Choking! CHOKING!

Piccolo: Uh...Hi?

Goku: Oh, that's ok...Oh...(Frowns)

Vegeta: ARGH! WTF ARE YOU DOING!? GET AWAY! ARGHHHHH! (Runs like hell)

Everyone: O.o?

Gohan: ...Um...ok.

Nappa: SHUT UP! I'M A GUY SO THERE!

Bulma: (Evil grin) Fine, Clare doesn't suspect a thing!

Clare:...I'm right here. (Is standing about two metres away from her)

Bulma: ...

Kid Buu: YEY!

Trunks: (Kissing) ...We're married aren't we?

Clare: Anyways...next!

**z-nadka-zak**

**damn... It's been a while since i remember doing this... or checking my email... which reminds i really need to update... 4 months, new record**

clare: You should keep a list or something of everyone in here...

frieza: Apparently, you resemble mewtwo a bit... so... (turns him into mewtwo)

piccolo: (pokes hole in chest) can you regenerate that?... (kicks his noes) FEEL THE POWER OF NOSEBLEEDS!

Nappa: Bald... Big... Ugly... Stupid... reminds me of another someone... comes to earth with "friend" who is stronger than him... I should respect Vegeta more... (slices arm off with black sword) ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHICH SHOW I GOT THIS FROM GETS SOME REWARD OR SOMETHING

Kid Buu: I wonder what would happen if you met your opposite! (brings uub if he isn't already and blows them up (uub never to come back))

Cell: You like being bug? (makes him as smart as Broli)

Bardock: I have new found respect for you... i have no idea why though... spar? (goes ascended legendary super saiyan) I thought so

Trunks: i have nothing to say other than UNDERPANTS! (transforms) i bet you're tired of that now

Goten: (shocks him with electric)nothing else i could think of

Goku: what would you do if i ripped your wrms off and burnt the clothes you're wearing? (does that)

vegeta: I think i have some new found respect for you (bows down) ...Nappa's a pain

Super buu: (punches his gut) I hate pink!

that's all i got but... I'll be back!

...hopefully with an updated story (guilt crushes him like a tonne of dog-)

Clare: Hehehe, believe me, I can't ...I've forgotten whose in here myself...I sorta just do who someone asks me to do..like...I don't know whose in here but I know who isn't...that make sense?

Frieza: O.O Wtf?

Clare: I do see a resemblance...

Frieza: (Turned into Mewtwo) WTF!?

Clare: ...

Piccolo: (Looks down) ...Ywah...OW HEY!

Nappa: YOUR A FING FER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Dies of blood loss)

Clare: I have no clue where you got it from...

Kid Buu: Wha?

Uub: Omg. Wtf? He looks like me except he's pink, insane and has groovy pants.

Clare: O.o

Uub: (Blows Buu up then just disappears)

Clare: That was strange...

Cell: I'M NOT A BUG! (Is suddenly dumb) Duuuuuhhhhhhhhhh...Kakkarot!

Goku: What!?

Clare: C'mon now, that's mean...and besides, Meegan would kill me if she's see's this... (Turns him smart again)

Meegan: I'm sitting right over here...(Has a glare on her face)

Clare: O.O (Side steps away)

Bardock: Uh, ok...Spar? Sure...(Zain Ascends) Uh...actually I'm gonna go...uh...CYA!

Trunks: STFU! (Turned into underpants) I HATE YOU!

Goten: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ! (That was him being electricuted btw, not sleeping.)

Goku: What!? (Dies of blood loss)

Clare: (Revives him) --

Vegeta: Well at least SOMEONE has a right mind of how to treat a prince.

Super Buu: GAK! You shut yer face!

Clare: Well that's all for now...If I didn't include your review it's because I simply don't have much time cause it's 11:00PM now...I will include it in the next chapter though, ok :D Cya soon!

Meegan: (Waves aswell)

Clare: EEP! (Runs from Meegz)

Meegan: (Sweatdrops) Wuss.

Clare: Shut up you evil little American!

Meegan: (Laughs) No.


End file.
